


Even the Winter is Far Warmer Than I

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo 20XX Poems [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Death, Poetry, Sorrow, Suicide, Tragedy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Eirin's Perspective and is basically a poetic adaptation of her diary entry from Gensokyo 20XXIII: Revelations and the War Amongst Fantasy Lands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Winter is Far Warmer Than I

As I write, I cannot help but to feel so cold  
I feel cold, just so cold  
So cold

This is hell living like this

The winter is even warmer  
Even death is warmer  
I just feel so cold

I just feel so cold

I feel even colder with tears rolling down my face  
Death is even warmer than this  
Even the winter in its cold feels warm

I'm living in hell

It is hell to live in silence, because speaking will only trouble  
It is hell doing all you can to help and please and people still treat you badly  
It is hell living, feeling hideous with anemia and alopecia  
It is hell running futily  
It is hell living in uncertainty  
It is hell resenting an innocent child  
It is hell feeling helpless in a winter that is far warmer than you

It is hell being alive!

I feel so cold  
Death doesn't feel this cold  
The winter feels even warmer

Yet, I feel so cold

Curse this immortality~!

All in all, even the winter is far warmer than I 


End file.
